


Somethings never change, but the arm is new

by naked_Swedish_people



Series: Bucky's Many Mistakes [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naked_Swedish_people/pseuds/naked_Swedish_people
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky run into some troubles with Bucky's metal arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings never change, but the arm is new

The sound of heavy breathing and rustling sheets filled the room. Steve was positioned above Bucky, sucking on the soft skin of Bucky's neck. Bucky groaned and panted under him. Steve had one hand wrapped around Bucky's cock and the other unconsciously squeezing Bucky's leg  
Bucky's metal hand was resting on Steve's head, softly tugging on his hair. Steve kissed down to his nipple and sucked hard, while still pumping Bucky's cock. Bucky screamed and pushed Steve's head into his chest. Steve lifted his head with protest from Bucky.  
"Buck, your starting to hurt my head, could you let up a little?" They had promised to tell the other if they were uncomfortable or hurting during sex. Bucky nodded and went to take his hand off Steve's head but tugged instead. "Ow!" Steve flinched.  
"Sorry" Bucky sat up and tried to pull his hand from Steve's hair again but found his metal hand was stuck. "Umm...Steve" Bucky tried to sound as innocent as possible. He felt Steve tense at his tone, knowing something was wrong.  
"Bucky. What did you do?" Steve's voice was more exaspirated then mad.  
"Your hair may or may not be stuck in my hand" Bucky looked down at his lap and waited for Steve to yell. Nothing.  
Then he heard a chuckle that quickly turned to hysterical laughter. Bucky looked up and Steve was almost doubling over.  
"Your hand is stuck in my hair?" Steve asked between deep breathes. He was trying to stop laughing but was finding it difficult. "Oh Bucky" Steve wiped at his eyes, "Ok, clench your hand and pull....softly".  
Bucky closed his hand and gently pulled but the hair was still stuck it the groves of the metal, "nothing, I'm sorry Steve".  
"It's fine" Steve slid his hand around Bucky's metal one and pulled his hand opened and tugged gently. Still nothing. "We're going to have to ask Tony to help us" Steve heard a low grumble from Bucky.  
"I hate that guy, do we really need to ask him?" Bucky's face was set into a scowl. Steve lifted Bucky's chin to look at him.  
"I do want to be connected to you but this is not what I had in mind tonight" Steve said in a sultry voice. "We have to go to Tony if we ever what to be connected in another way" Steve's hand trailed up Bucky's thigh in a suggestive manner.  
Bucky gulped and nodded slowly.  
"And one day we'll look back in this a laugh" Steve chuckled.  
"Your laughing now" Bucky pointed out.  
"Because it's so damn funny" Steve pulled Bucky closer and kissed him, "come on, let's go see if Tonys still awake".

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be really cute to write


End file.
